


I Thought You Might Be Mine

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Flying, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Gift Giving, Holidays, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Olivmione prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.I'll mark all mature or explicit ficlets with an '*'First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts), [owl_librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_librarian/gifts), [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Move || for phoenix_173
  3. *Massage; Making Love || for starfishdancer
  4. Secret relationship || for treaddelicately
  5. Under the tree || for mcgregorswench




	2. Move || for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Move - Saint Motel
> 
> Other tags: Fear of Flying, Flying

Hermione’s arms tightened around his waist, her face pressed against his back as they rose off the ground. “I hate flying…” she repeated through gritted teeth. 

“I know, love. But I’m very, very good at it,” he promised, feeling only slightly terrible that she was holding onto him so tightly. 

She tightened her hold on him again. “Just get me down on the ground again safely, Wood.” 

“I will, ‘Mione…” he reached up to cover her hand in his. 

“Both hands on the broom, sir…” she chastised, but he could hear the smile in her words, could feel her relax as they leveled out, no longer gaining altitude. 

“Do you want to look? S’a beautiful night.” 

“Describe it to me…”

“Well, there are fourteen erupting volcanos, but in the midst of all of that, there’s a giant purple puffskein wreaking havoc on Cardiff.” 

“Ha ha…” she laughed dryly.


	3. *Massage; Making Love || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Making Love, Mild Smut, Fluff and Smut

What had started out as a massage for his tight muscles, had soon turned into something Hermione hadn’t been expecting.    
  
Oliver’s lips grazed her throat as he entered her. He filled her so suddenly that she cried out, gripping his back tightly and forcing a grunt out of him in the process.    
  
“You alright?” he murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her jaw.    
  
She nodded, settling herself beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’m fine…just never thought I’d be here with you…”    
  
“Really?” he pressed forward experimentally, giving them both pause at the feeling. “I’ve fancied you for a while…thought I was being obvious…”    
  
“Not to me…”   
  
“Hermione…just so there’s no horrible misunderstanding that could potentially send you running from my room in the middle of the night…I think you’re one of the most beautiful witches I know. Not to mention the smartest…” He nuzzled her neck and pressed into her deeply once more. “And making love to you is a dream come true…”    
  
“Making…making love?” Hermione’s question was lost in the sudden movement of his hips, the build of sensation.    



	4. Secret relationship || for treaddelicately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Secret relationship

As Percy droned on and on, Hermione’s mind began to wander. It wandered away from the impromptu magical resources refresher course and to the man leaning against the far wall. 

The man who was the reason Hermione _should_ be paying attention to Percy’s droning because she had been breaking a lot of the interpersonal relationship rules. 

Quite a lot of them, actually. 

She couldn’t help but smirk a little at the thought of the last one she had broken. 

It had involved a very specific muffling charm, a closet of office supplies, and Oliver Wood’s hand under her skirt. 

She glanced over at him again, only to find him staring at her. Arching one of those eyebrows in that way he had. That absolutely priggish way that made her want to climb on top of him and kiss the look from his face. Unbutton his work robes and make him swear in that delightful brogue of his. 

But she couldn’t. Not here. Not in this room full of other employees and Percy Weasley’s list of rules. Well, the Ministry of Magic’s rules, but Percy was the enforcer. 

Maybe afterward, she and Oliver could find a way to sneak off together. She usually was a stickler for the rules, but maybe all that rule-breaking in school had gotten to her. Because she couldn’t wait to go down the list of interpersonal relationship rules and break each and every single one. 


	5. Aster || for owl_librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Aster - Being charmed by someone unexpected
> 
> Other tags: Flirting

“Do you come here often?” A voice sounded from behind her.

Hermione spun, realizing belatedly that it likely wasn’t a great idea given her propensity for falling in heels and proceeding to stumble directly into the speaker’s arms.

Luckily for her, they were strong arms and she didn’t have to worry very much about the fall.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, laughing nervously as she gripped Oliver Wood for balance.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, Granger,” he said, smiling widely. “Just trying to be charming. Did it work?”

“Clearly. You swept me off my feet,” she countered.

He laughed. “I did, didn’t I? Didn’t realize I was good at that.” He made sure she was steady on her feet and then reached up to straighten his tie in a very debonair way.

“To answer your question. I see you at every one of these Ministry dos, so what do you think?” she asked.

“We should just start coming together to these things, you know?”

“Together?” she asked.

“Right. We always end up that way. Talking.”

“If you can call small talk over the spider puffs ‘talking’,” she replied.

“Talk is part of small talk, Granger. You’d think someone as clever as you would realize that.” He grinned and she laughed.

“Fair enough.”

“So what do you say?”

“About what?”

“Be my witch for the evening? You can field away all the questions about my divorce with that lovely smile of yours and I can make Ron even more jealous than he already is.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the wizard in question across the room, Lavender on his arm and glaring daggers in her direction. “Merlin’s beard, Ronald,” she chuckled to herself. It would serve him right. “Alright.”

Oliver offered his arm and Hermione took it. “I promise I’m no slouch. Even though I never have a date to these things,” he assured her, tucking her hand into his as it wound around the crook of her elbow and she was surprised by the heat that rose in her cheeks at the gesture.

“I could believe that.”


	6. Under the tree || for mcgregorswench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Marriage Proposals, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Holidays

The gift under the tree was actually the biggest Hermione had ever received. Well, she hadn’t technically received it _yet_ , but that didn’t matter. It had her name on it.

And it was finally Christmas Eve, a plausible time to actually open gifts, so she could float the idea to Oliver when he got back from the shops. She’d sent him out for a bottle of Merlot so she could make a mulled wine with some of the whole spices she’d found in the cupboards.

The gift was wrapped in silver paper that shimmered different colours at different times of the day. It really was gorgeous, and she’d been so good. She hadn’t even picked it up to feel what it was.

She had absolutely no ideas what it could be. Usually, she knew what Oliver had gotten her because the gifts were shaped like things off the lists she made for him.

But this gift looked like nothing she’d asked for. And if Oliver went off-list… that meant it was really good.

It was oblong, sort of like it contained rolled up parchments or something. There were a few old works that she wouldn’t mind receiving, but she couldn’t imagine Oliver had been able to glean what they were from conversations with her. 

Beyond that, she had no guesses.

She’d gotten him box seat tickets to the Quidditch World Cup the following year. Two of them, so she could go with him. She hoped it was enough to compare with what he’d gotten her.

He returned to the flat, shaking snow out of his hair and waving a bottle of red wine above his head like it was a victory. “I got the last one in the last shop I visited.”

“Oh good!” She said, clapping and taking the bottle from him. “Say… Oliver…”

“Yeah, love?” he replied, sending his cloak and gloves and scarf to the hat tree.

“It’s Christmas Eve, so I wanted to go ahead and give you your gift now… since we’re going to your mum’s for breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Want to give me time to thank you properly?” he asked, grinning widely and making her heart flutter.

“I mean, if you want,” she giggled.

“I’ll give you yours too. So we’ll be even, yeah?”

“Okay,” she said as if that wasn’t her aim all along.

He winked as he summoned her gift into his hands. “Here you go, Mione. Want me to open mine first?”

“No. I mean yes. I mean…”

He laughed. “I knew you’d been eyeing yours…”

“ _Oliver_. Open mine first.”

“Alright, love. If you can handle the suspense a bit longer…” He tore off the paper from the small box she’d gotten him.

He pulled off the lid and his smile froze on his face for a moment as he read the tickets. And realized there were two. One with his name, one with hers. His mouth fell open as he turned to face her. “Are these… box seats? For next year? For me _and_ you?”

“Yeah, I mean, I suppose I could have made mine ticket blank so you could have taken Percy if you wanted… or someone else, I guess… I wonder if I could still transfer the name if—“

He leaned across the torn paper and kissed her full on the lips. “I would love to go with you, Hermione.”

She grinned against his lips and kissed him back. “Truly?”

“Truly. Now… put us both out of our misery and open yours.”

Hermione smiled and went to pull back the paper. When she did, it didn’t reveal a large box as she’d been expecting, but a small one.

A very small one. The charms Oliver had set on the paper to hold its shape and disguise what was inside, melted away the second she pulled on the paper and found the tiny velvet box.

Her stomach fell to her knees and her mouth fell open as she turned to look at Oliver. 

“Oliver… is this…”

“Open it and see,” he replied, smiling in that crooked way she loved.

She didn’t want to count her augeries before they hatched, it could just be some other bit of jewellery. It didn’t have to be what she thought it was. It could be anything, really.

She cracked open the box and gasped as the ring glittered in the candlelight.

Her breath caught in her throat and tears came to her eyes as she looked at Oliver. 

“Well?” he asked.

“Well what?” she countered, not about to let him off the hook.

He chuckled softly. “Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?”

Tears slipped down over her cheeks as she nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will.” She took the ring out and slid it on her hand. It fit perfectly. 

Of course, it did.

She rose on her knees and crashed into him as he did the same, her lips finding his and whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again.

“I’m so glad we did this tonight,” she murmured. “It’s perfect.”

“I know, if we did it in the morning, we’d have to be late to Mum’s,” he teased.

“Oh we might be late anyway,” she retorted, pulling him back to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
